elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hyundai elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Hyundai elevator. Indonesia Bali Nusa Dua *Mulia Resort Nusa Dua (2012) *St. Regis Bali Tuban *Ngurah Rai International Airport - International Terminal (2013-2014) Kuta *The Vira Bali Hotel (1990s) *Bali Dynasty Resort *Matahari Dept. Store Kuta Square (1990s) *Kuta Angel Hotel (2012) *Hard Rock Hotel Bali (1993, currently being modernized) *Beachwalk Shopping Center (2011-2012) *Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort (2011-2012) *The Aroma's of Bali Hotel and Residence (2010) *Mall Bali Galleria (2009, additional elevator) *Siloam Hospital - Lippo Plaza Sunset (2012) *Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel (2011) Seminyak *Ping Hotel Seminyak (2012) *Harris Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Anantara Resort Seminyak (2009) *Neo Hotel Petitenget (2014) Denpasar *Prima Medika Hospital (east and west building) *Sanglah General Hospital **Wing Amerta **Mahottama Rooms *Surya Husada Hospital *Mal Denpasar *Graha Sewaka Dharma (2013) *Ace Hardware Gatsu Sanur *Fairmont Sanur Beach (2012) Bandung *Grand Panghegar, Bandung *Hotel Scarlet Dago, Bandung *Gramedia Merdeka, Bandung *Hotel Mutiara, Bandung *Sentosa Hospital, Bandung *Melinda Hospital 2, Bandung *Amaroossa Hotel Bandung *Prodia Wastu Kencana, Bandung *Hotel Corsica, Bandung Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Kelapa Gading (1990s) *Pluit Village (1996)Scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai in 2014. Service elevators (East and West) have been partially modernized by Pillar. *Emporium Pluit Mall (2009) *Green Bay Pluit Bayview Apartments, Jakarta (2013) **Gardenia Tower *Green Bay Pluit Coastview Apartments, Jakarta (2013) **Akasia Tower **Cendana Tower *Aston Marina, Jakarta (2010) *Apartemen Robinson (1995, modernized) *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (replacement from a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator) Central Jakarta *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2007) *MRCCC Siloam Hospital, Semanggi (2013) *Museum Gajah/Museum Nasional (1990s) *The Djakarta Theater (car park) *Ibis Tamarin *DoubleTree by Hilton Jakarta Diponegoro *Grand Mercure Harmoni (2012) * Golden Truly (2010) West Jakarta *favehotel LTC Glodok *Citicon Tower, Jakarta (2012)These buildings have Helias destination dispatch elevators. * Ipeka International Christian School East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta (2012) *Kemang Village Residences (KVR), Jakarta (2012) **The Ritz KVR **The Cosmopolitan KVR **The Empire KVR **The Infinity KVR **The Tiffany KVR **The Intercon KVR **The Bloomington KVR *Denpasar Residence, Jakarta (2010) *Pasar (Plaza) Mayestik, Jakarta (2012) *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus, Jakarta *Citadines Apartment and Hotel, Kuningan *The H Tower, Kuningan *Graha Iskandarsyah, Blok-M (modernized from Lift Munich elevators) Yogyakarta *Ibis Malioboro, Yogyakarta (1997) *Grage Hotel Ramayana, Yogyakarta *Grage Hotel Malioboro, Yogyakarta *Ibis Styles Yogyakarta *Novotel Yogyakarta Surabaya *Al-Akbar Mosque, SurabayaHas 2 escalators and 1 elevator in the tower. The elevator is possibly the one of the smallest high-rise elevator in Surabaya. *Ciputra World, SurabayaHas the longest escalators (shuttle escalators) in Indonesia and Southeast Asia. *Surabaya Town Square (Sutos), Surabaya *Everbright Hotel, Surabaya *Pullman Surabaya City Center Hotel, SurabayaIt has two glass elevators which are the tallest glass elevators in Surabaya and (possibly) in East Java (serving 26 floors). *Eastcoast Center, Surabaya * Waterplace Residence Tower A-D, Surabaya * Tunjungan Plaza 3, Surabaya * Tunjungan Hotel, Surabaya Makassar *Living Plaza, Makassar *Phinsi Tower UNM, Makassar *MTC Karebosi, Makassar *Grand Hotel Aryaduta, Makassar *Golden Hotel, Makassar Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 3, Cengkareng, Banten (2009) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, South Tangerang, Banten *Livingworld Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2010) *Omni Hospital, Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten *Malang Town Square, Malang *Soekarno's Cemetery Library, Blitar *Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman (Sepinggan) Airport, Balikpapan South Korea *Park Hyatt Seoul, Seoul *ASEM Convention Center, Seoul *Incheon International Airport, Incheon *Several Hyundai Department Stores,South Korea *Several Lotte Department Stores, South Korea Philippines *All SM shopping malls *Robinson's Galleria, Quezon City *Fisher Mall, Quezon City *Lucky China Town Mall Binondo, Manila Thailand * Big C Chaengwatana (Gongsuun), Nontaburi, Thailand * Mike Shopping Mall, Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand * Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok, Thailand (2014) * Klongthom Corner, Bangkok, Thailand Other countries *Kentucky International Convention Center, Louisville, KY, United States *Sun Hing Building, Mong Kok, Hong Kong, China (2004)Hyundai Electric Traction Lift/Elevator (YouTube) *Terminal 1 Shopping Centre, Seremban, Malaysia *Hotel Melia Santiago de Cuba, Cuba *Saratoga Hotel, Havana, Cuba *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower, Istanbul, Turkey *Sahlavim Community Center, Modi'in Maccabim Reut, Israel (2013) *Innotel Baton Rouge, Dhaka, Bangladesh Category:Notable elevator installations